Kendell Makana (S4-S1)
Kendall Makana has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Kendall Makana is an original character and is controlled by DRE. Character History "“(Coming Soon)”" - Kendall Makana Early Life Kendall Jade Makana was born on July 3rd, 1980 in Los Angeles, California to William and Veronica Young. Given up immediately at birth, Kendall was adopted by Leonard and Marilyn Makana and was raised in Ventura County, California. She had a very good childhood and got a very good education, eventually making it to university. While in college she began to take up more serious causes like equal rights for women, becoming very seriously involved. Halfway through college Kendell dropped out, not feeling fulfilled with it and tired of the predictable course of her life. This caused much friction between Kendell and her adoptive parents, which was nothing new since she’d always had a rebellious streak. After leaving college, Kendell, always having had a passion for music, joined up with a couple girls she knew from high school and started a punk band called Social Alienation. They began playing the club scenes around Ventura County, eventually building up a good reputation which led them to playing in clubs all around Southern California. Meeting Adam In Early 2004, Kendell’s band was playing at Club Static in Los Angeles, where she met Adam Faulkner, a handsome young photographer whom she immediately bonded with. Kendall and Adam began spending every bit of free time they had together, their romance blooming fast, they became official lovers not long after. She eventually moved into Adam’s place, and they began to discover more about one another, even things within their personalities that conflicted with one another, but that didn’t matter because they were definitely in love. The Break Up & Shocking Discoveries In mid-2005 things had become strained in Adam and Kendell’s relationship, the two finding themselves often at odds with each other due to Adam’s anger and Kendell’s insistence to nag him about it. She had finally come to the conclusion that they needed time apart and broke up with him, which hurt her greatly to do. Kendell moved out and went back to Ventura. Several months later, Kendell found out that Adam had gone missing and was a possible victim of the Jigsaw Killer, she was devastated by the news. The news would only become more heartbreaking for her as she discovered she was pregnant with Adam’s child, making his disappearance all the more painful for her. On February 20th, 2006, Jackson Makana Faulkner was born, bringing much bittersweet joy to Kendell’s life. During the emotionally difficult months ahead, Kendell was hit with another bombshell as she discovered that Jigsaw Apprentice Amanda Young was her twin sister, which was truly shocking to her as she had never known of a sister, much less one who was a killer. She didn’t know how she was going to deal with so much pain in her life, but she knew one thing for sure, she was going to love and protect her baby. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Rockstar Mama By 2010, Kendell Makana and her band were well known and famous after releasing a few successful albums in the intervening years. She and Young Jackson were living pretty good lives, having raised him well, even taking him out on the road with her and the band. Regular Appearance Kendall stands five feet three inches tall and weighs one hundred seven pounds. She has an average body type that is slightly thin yet also toned. She has green eyes and long dark brown hair. She wears street clothing or punk wear when she performs. Kendell lived a vegan lifestyle, but regressed while pregnant, not wanting to malnourish her baby. Still, she chooses not to wear leather or any animal hide. Trademark Gear Category:Musicians